Broken
by xjadeangelx
Summary: Bella's mother was killed in a tragic car accident when she was only 5, and her father blames her for it, and since then he's abused her. But maybe she can find the one to help her through the bad times with the new kid at school? Rated M for future posts
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan-fiction, please only constructive reviews. And also any ideas are well appreciated, and I also want your input on who Bella should be with later on down the road, Jasper, Edward, or Emmet. Hope you like it, RxR please. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. **

"You little brat!" I sighed and looked down. Charlie was drunk again, which wasn't very different from any other night. Everything had to be perfect when he got home from work, if it wasn't I was in trouble, if he wasn't drunk his punishments were less severe, but when he was drunk the very thought of what he'd do made me shake in fear. I was jolted from my thoughts when I felt a sharp slap to my cheek, I looked up and saw his face was turning a dark shade of red, "I said you ungrateful child, why isn't my dinner on the table?" I had went to a friends to work on a research project and lost all track of time, but he wouldn't believe that, he never did believe the truth.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He nodded, and said,

"It better not, now get in the kitchen and make my dinner." I nodded and went into the kitchen to see if there was anything I could throw together for dinner. I found some steaks in the freezer and decided I'd make those along with a salad. As I was preparing dinner my mind drifted back to when this all started, I was five.

_It was raining on my birthday, and dad had wanted to wait and celebrate on a sunny day. _

_But I refused, and cried when he brought the suggestion to me; mom as always was on my side. _

_She told daddy that it wouldn't be that bad we'd just be a little more careful, he never could say no to mom, and for that I was thankful. The day was successful nothing had gone wrong, until the drive home. I remember the lights, the screams, the crashes, but what I remember most is the crying._

_I was still too little to sit without a booster seat, so I didn't get that hurt, and daddy wasn't driving_

_so he was okay to, a few scratches and bruises. Nothing major, but mommy on the other hand..._

_She was crying, I remember whispering, 'Mommy whatsa matter?' _

_'Nothin' baby, momma's just a little hurt, I'm gonna go to sleep, and I might not wake up._

_So if I don't be good for daddy alright? I love you baby girl.' That's the last thing Mommy said to me. She died. And after dad and I were released from the hospital and were home, he started yelling._

_'Look what you did! If we had just stayed home like I suggested then your mother never would have _

_died! You are the most self centered child I have ever met, and kids that are bad get punished._

_I went back to the hospital that night, for a concussion. _

I didn't realize it, but I was crying silently over the memory of that day. My birthday never was celebrated again, and I'm 16 now. Eleven years, and my dad still hasn't gotten over the death of my mother. He still blames it on me, I understand now that he's right. It was my fault, if I had been a good girl then I wouldn't have cried and I would have waited until it was a better night to celebrate. It's my fault that my mom died, and that dad lost his wife, his only love. He never wanted kids, but he acted like he cared when I was born, for mom's sake. Whenever she was out, or just wasn't around he'd call e nasty names, or he'd just glare. If mom had noticed she never said anything, but besides the bad memories of dad, I don't remember a whole lot that happened before the accident.

He got gradually worse as I got older, at first it was mostly verbal and a little physical abuse. Then it went to a lot of verbal and a whole lot more physical abuse. That started the night when I turned nine.

_I smiled it was my ninth birthday, dad wouldn't celebrate it, but I did. Mom had told me_

_if she ever died to never mourn the day she died, but to celebrate and be happy. And I planned to do_

_just that. I waited until dad was gone of course, but I always did a little something for myself, and _

_for mom. It was while I was thinking about her when dad came home, he opened the door and started_

_yelling, 'What is this?! How many times do I have to get it in your head that we celebrate nothing in _

_this house!' It was true, holidays were the worst, he was was always meanest then, I think that's _

_because mom loved all holidays. He stomped over to where I was sitting, and I tried to get away, but_

_he grabbed me by my shoulders. 'Where the hell do you think your going?' he spat at me, I tried not to let my tears show because I knew he hated them, but I felt them betray me and fall. Smack! Across the face, and he just laughed at my shriek of pain. 'You are going to learn a lesson, you brat. You will _

_learn to obey' All I could do was nod. That night I went to the hospital, I had 3 broken ribs, 2 more were cracked, and a broken ankle. He was acting like the concerned father, apparently "I fell down the stairs" I scoffed at that, but with a sharp look from father I shut up and just look down. We moved_

_that next weekend._

"Dad," I called, "Dinner's ready," he smiled and pet me on the head.

"Good girl, now go sit on your bed and wait till I'm finished and I might just give you a treat." He cackled, and I repressed the shudder that was threatening to pass through my body. I obeyed though, I learned it was much easier to just listen, everything was easier that way. I learned what a treat was on my thirteenth birthday.

_'Girl!' dad called, I went into the room and waited for him to speak, I learned long ago that I don't_

_speak unless instructed to speak. 'Since you always seem so insistent on celebrating your birthday _

_I decided that this year you'll get a present. And this present you tell no one about, or you'll_

_be visiting your mother. Got it?' I nodded. 'Go to your room and wait for me and your treat.' I was scared I had no idea what he meant, but I soon learned what a "treat" was. It was on my thirteenth birthday that I lost the one thing precious to every girl, and learned what a "treat" was. _

**Once again thanks for reading, if I get enough response I'll continue, but if I don't I won't continue. How long the updates are depends on how many reviews. So the more reviews, the longer the chapter. **

**Review, it helps me type faster.**

**xJadexAngelx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two, again! Hope it's better this time. **

**I own nothing, just the plot. And my imagination.**

I woke up the next morning, almost forgetting what had happened the night before, but standing up I quickly remembered. I don't know if it was my mind waking up, or the shooting pain that shot down my body. I looked to the alarm clock that was next to my bed, it was 4:30 a.m. that was good, I had an hour before my father would be up and demanding breakfast. That was enough time to take a cold shower – I wasn't allowed to use the hot water, and to look at the bruises and decide what outfit was needed. I shuffled to the bathroom, stifling a yawn; I heard snores from father's room. I was glad he was still asleep; it made my life a lot easier.

After my cold shower I looked in the mirror, I was disgusted with what I saw. The many scars decorating my skin, the bruises in all stages of healing, '_my pale white skin could have been mistaken for black and blue with all of the bruises_'. I laughed dryly at my attempt at humor, it was a short laugh. It hurt to laugh; in fact it hurt to breathe as well. It gave me the thought that either I had broken ribs or just cracked ribs, but it was nothing new. I saw that I had a few new welts, and a few new bruises in the shape of handprints, mostly on my legs and chest. No bruises on my face so that was good no need to over-use makeup. After seeing all of the damage I figured that it was a good night overall. I ran back into my room because I knew if father saw me in nothing but a robe he'd take advantage of that. The very thought sent chills down my spine, when I was back in my room I took another quick glance at the clock 4:55 a.m., thirty-five minutes I told myself. I went to my closet and found a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and threw on a black long-sleeve t-shirt. I bent down and found my worn converse and tied them up. It was five after five. That gave me just enough time to make breakfast, and get it on the table.

By the time I had breakfast setting on the table father was just getting into the kitchen, "I see you learned what happens if you don't get my meals done Girl." I nodded, keeping in mind the no speaking unless asked a direct question rule. "Maybe you won't have to be punished so badly tonight," he laughed before continuing, "Who am I kidding though? The day has just started, so I guarantee you will screw up before dinner tonight." He started eating, and with all the smells and seeing the food my stomach growled in protest of not getting any. It had been three days since I'd last eaten. "Hungry Girl?" I didn't know if I was to answer or not, so I said nothing. "Answer me when I ask you a question you ungrateful brat," he spat. I nodded, and whispered,

"Yes daddy, very hungry." He nodded, and said nothing, and right before he ate the last bite of his food he said,

"If there's anything left from my breakfast you can have it," I sighed knowing it was just another game, and as he was chewing the last morsel he said, "Oops, I'm sorry I ate it all. Now go to school, and be home right after." I nodded, and quickly grabbed my backpack. I then scampered out of the house, when I got out of the house I was thankful it wasn't raining so it wouldn't be that miserable of a walk to school.

I got to school with plenty of time to spare I checked my watch, 7:06 a.m., I still had just under an hour until first period began.

It wasn't much longer until I heard a car pull into the school parking lot, I wondered who was here this early, I knew it wasn't a teacher, they didn't show up until about 7:30 a.m. I saw a sleek, black Ferrari f430, and I couldn't figure out what it was doing in my high school parking lot. My jaw dropped even further when 3 beautiful people stepped out, and in the car next to that one I saw two more equally beautiful people step out. I may have been on the other end of the parking lot, but their beauty still made me feel inferior, like I had to run and hide under a rock. Well I did run, but I didn't hide under a rock. I went inside the building, and went to my first class. I decided I would sit outside the door until the bell rang or until the teacher opened the door. Whichever came first.

When the bell rang for first period, I slipped into the classroom and into the seat in the back. No one ever sat beside me in this class, or any class for that matter. But nonetheless English was still my favorite class, and it was the subject I did best in. In school I was known as the 'freak', and every school has more than one right? Well in this school there was one, me.

I was copying notes from the bored when the door opened, and someone came in. I looked up, and saw it was one of the beautiful people. He talked to the teacher and the teacher took the piece of paper to sign and told him that the only open seat was next to me. If I sank any lower onto my chair I think I would have been on the floor, well on second thought that might have been a better option then sitting next to a blonde-haired, blue eyed god.

It was the end of the class and he still hadn't said a word to me, for that I was thankful. The bell rang, and that is when he decided to speak to me, "Hello, I'm Jasper," he said, with a slight beautiful southern drawl. My brain froze,

"Uh, h-h-hi, I'm Isabella, but I like to be called Bella" I stuttered, oh smooth I thought, and he had the nerve to laugh at me. I glared at him, "Is there a reason for your laughing?"

"Nope," he said popping the p, "you are just blushin', and quite frankly it's adorable." I pushed past him and into the hallway to go to my next class. I didn't realize he was following me until I felt a hand on my shoulder; natural instincts had me jump at the contact. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump, I just wanted to know if you would like to have lunch, with me and my family and friends." Did he just ask me to have lunch with him and his family and friends? He must have the wrong girl.

"I think you're talking to the wrong person; there is nothing about me that would you look twice at me. And also I'm no good; you shouldn't be friends with me. I'm damaged." I finished the last part barely audible, but he still heard it. He lifted my chin,

"Hey now, don't talk like that. You're beautiful," I blushed yet again, and he smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, now please join us for lunch?" I nodded, it went against everything I had set up for myself, but seeing the smile reach his eyes I knew it made him happy. And as long as I made him happy, he wouldn't hit me right? And maybe he wasn't as big of a jerk as he first appeared to be. But what were the chances of that?

Second period went by in a flash, and soon it was lunch. It was at that point in time when all the what-if questions started popping up into my head. What if he laughed and asked what I was doing when I sat down? What if his family and friends thought I was pathetic? What if he got angry and hit me? What if? What if? What if?

I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't hear him approach. It wasn't until he stepped and front of me, and I ran into him that I noticed he was there. I braced myself for the fall that never came, "Be careful you might hurt yourself," he whispered in my ear. I blushed crimson, and stood up brushing myself off.

"Do you still want me to join you for lunch?" I asked he nodded. He brought me into the cafeteria and to a table in the back. There were five people sitting around it, all beautiful. I stopped dead in my tracks, "I don't think I can do this," I whispered, and he said,

"You can don't worry, they don't bite. Much." He laughed at his own joke, but he quickly stopped laughing when he saw the look of horror I had on my face. "Kidding." He introduced me to them all, he pointed to a short girl, pixie like girl, and said that it was his friend, Alice. He pointed to the boy holding Alice's hand, and said that it was her boyfriend Edward, his brother. Edward looked at me and said, "Don't mind Alice, she's just hyperactive," he pointed to her, and I saw her bouncing slightly, "Exhibit A," he said laughing, and I smiled a little at his joke. Jasper pointed to the other girl saying that was Rosalie, his twin sister, and Alice's best friend. He pointed to the final boy, who was holding Rosalie's hand and said that was Emmett, Alice's brother. They all greeted me, and I waved back. Jasper and I then went up to the line to get food, and as usual I got nothing. Jasper looked at me funny, "Aren't you hungry?" He asked. I shook my head no. He went to question me again, but I beat him to the punch,

"Don't worry. I'm fine, I promise." He looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't press the issue further. I was glad of it. He got a ton of food; it was for the rest of his family and himself.

At the table the conversation was okay, and no one pressed the issue of why I wouldn't eat. Emmett, however, kept shoving food at me, and each time I politely declined. If I ate, father would know, if I ate and got kicked in the stomach and puked it up, he would know. After they ate, they said they had to go to their car and get something I nodded, and headed out of the cafeteria.

As I sat in the classroom waiting for history to begin I began thinking about them, I knew it was dangerous to be their friend, but a part of me wanted it so badly that it hurt. I sighed, and stopped thinking about it so I could focus as the bell rang. I sat alone, as usual. But this time one of them stepped into the room, it was Alice. She really was small and pixie-like, and when she went to hand her papers to the teacher he pointed to my table, and told her to sit next to me, I was mentally cursing myself at that point. "Hi!!" she squeaked, I waved. "We are going to best friends! I can just tell!" I laughed at her, she was just too hyper for her own good, and if I was ever like that I'd be slapped across the face. I sighed and turned my attention to the board; I saw through the corner of my eye the hurt look in her eyes. But I just couldn't handle anymore conversation, I had this period and gym then I'd be home. _Home_. I sighed, most people enjoyed going home, whereas, I dreaded it.

**There we have it!**

**Please review!**

**xjadeangelx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 again, hoping it's better.**

**Thanks for reviews, adds, and story alerts. **

**I own nothing, except the plot!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Last period was over, and it was time to go. I was happy to be out of school, but sad to be going home. I noticed that the clouds had come in, and it was raining. I saw Jasper in the parking lot, and when he saw me he walked over and started talking to me. "Hey."

"Hey, going home?" He nodded, and then looked at me.

"It's raining," he said finally, and to that I nodded. I knew that, hell everyone knew that. "Do you want a ride home?" My breath caught in my throat, of course I did, but if father was somehow home earlier I'd get it for sure.

"No, I couldn't impose. Besides wouldn't your family say something about me being in the car?"

"Nah, they all love you. Except maybe Rosalie, she's just self-centered though, and hates just about everyone." He chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh along. "So, please ride home with me?" I sighed,

"Fine, but that's it." He hugged me, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. He laughed quietly again,

"Come on, maybe we can –"

"Isabella!" I froze, I knew that voice, it was him. I spun around and saw him sitting in his car with the window down, glaring at me. I wondered how much he had seen.

"I can't go with you tonight, I'm sorry," I whispered frantically to the James, who was standing before me, his face twisted in confusion. I hurried to father's car, and slipped in. I hung my head down, and waited for the yelling that would soon follow.

"Who is that?" he spat. I said nothing, and waited for him to yell me. "I come to graciously pick you up from school, and I find you hanging all around that man! What are you in your school some kind of whore?!" I still said nothing, "Answer me," he yelled, and slapped my cheek. I gasped from the shock of it,

"No I was not hanging all over him! He was asking me if I wanted a ride home, because unlike some people he cares whether or not I walk in the rain," I spat at father, and he slammed on the brakes and said,

"You are going to regret that when we get home." I gulped, I knew I should've kept my mouth shut, but of course I didn't. The rest of the ride home I looked out the window, wondering what kind of bruising I'd have tomorrow.

As soon as we pulled up the driveway and parked father barked out, "Go get me a beer, and open you good for nothing..." I didn't hear the rest because I was running to get the beer as soon as I could to give him less reason to be angry at me.

I got him his beer and was bringing it to the living room when I felt my hair being pulled, I did all I could to not let the beer spill, but my tries were in vain. I spilt some of it on myself. "Look what you did, you and your damn clumsiness!" he whispered in my ear. I sighed this was going to be a long night. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry sir; it was only a tiny sip." I handed him the beer, and he yelled,

"Only a drop! It is now soiled!" He ripped the beer from my hands, and smashed it on the floor, the contents going everywhere. "Pick up the biggest piece." He instructed, I gulped but did as he said. I found one that looked to be quite sharp, and I handed it him. "This is for being a clumsy moron," he cut my arm, and I gasped as a tear threatened to fall, "this is for making your mother leave," he cut the other arm and it was getting harder to fight the tears, "this is for making my life a living hell," he slashed my stomach, and the tears came out in a torrent, "and this is for being weak, and not being able to hand what is dealt to you!" he screamed at me as he sliced from my stomach to just under my neck. "Clean up the mess, and make my dinner," he said as if nothing happened and went to the living room to watch some sports game that was on. The pain was almost unbearable, but I had to do what he asked of me.

I walked into the kitchen gasping with each breath, each step hurting ten thousand times worse than the last. I made it to the refrigerator and grabbed onto trying to regain my posture I grabbed the chicken I had taken out last night, and set it on the counter. I went to get a bowl to put the ingredients for the coating I'd roll the chicken in, and I had to stand on my tiptoes just to reach it barely. I grasped it, but while going to set it down I lost my gripping on it. _CRASH!_ I gasped and quickly bent down to clean up the mess, I prayed father hadn't heard if he had I was worse than dead.

"ISABELLA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I heard the stomping of his steel toed work boots come into the kitchen. I tried harder to clean up the mess before he got in, my injuries forgotten. He came in before I had the glass picked up. He glared, I shuddered, and the glare he gave me was murderous. "Can't you do anything right, you are an embarrassment!" he spat, and gave me a hard kick in the stomach. I gasped holding onto it. "I don't even know why I put up with you," another kick, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed bloody murder. "Shut up you whore! People will hear," he yelled giving me another kick in the ribs. I couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore, and I let the blackness engulf me.

I woke up in the blackness, and I went to stand I gasped the pain was unbearable. I realized I wasn't in my room. I was in the time out closet, "Let me out! Please let me out daddy! I don't wanna be in here! I'm sorry, I'll do anything you want just let me out! For the love of all that is good and holy let me out!" I cried. I knew full well that he could hear me unless he was knocked out on the couch. I was in the time out closet. One of the worst punishments he ever gave a small closet that only opens from the outside. Filled with all sorts of scary things, he never cleaned it, and it smelt of blood, and death. I hated it in here, not only was I claustrophobic, I hated being enclosed in darkness as well. I beat on the door, scratched at it, but I couldn't get out. So I did the next best thing, I curled into a ball and sat there, and waited for unconsciousness to engulf me again. Which it soon did, and for that I was grateful.

When I woke up again I was in pain all over, and when I looked around I saw I was in my bedroom. I smiled at that, but when I stood up I saw I was naked, and there was blood on my thighs. I wanted to cry, but at least I was out of the closet. I held back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, and limped to the bathroom to take a shower. I knew I'd never be clean, but it had just become a habit. I turned on the cold water, and stepped in and gasped at the feeling of it hitting my bruises.

After my cold shower I stepped in front of the mirror and looked at my body. The cuts I had gotten from the beer bottle piece were angry and red looking. Infected probably, I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. I got dressed, and covered up the bruises on my face. Going down the stairs was an achievement in itself, it hurt a lot.

Once downstairs I looked at a clock it was 6:30, and there was a note on the table.

_Isabella, I won't be home until Monday. Going on 'business,' I expect when I get_

_Home there will be dinner on the table, do you chores._

_Oh, and don't be whore. I'll know._

Okay, so it was Friday, I had 3 days without him. If I could've I would have jumped up and down in joy. I didn't eat anything because I didn't have the money to replace it, so I left the house and headed to school. I was in a fairly good mood, but then I remembered school where James and everyone else would be. They were trying to become my friends, but I shouldn't have them, I was to broken and damaged to have such amazing friends. I pushed those thoughts away before my good mood was taken away completely.

At school I noticed they weren't there yet so I thought I'd be able to get to my classroom without being noticed, and hopefully Jasper wouldn't sit next to me again. I mean yes I think he's hot, but he'd never think the same about me, I mean just look at me. I'm plain, ordinary, and nothing special. Just as I was getting ready to slip into the building I heard someone yell, "Hey! Wait up," I stopped and turned around, and it was Jasper. I stopped when I should have kept going.

"What's up?" I said looking up into his eyes. I sighed, his eyes, I could get lost in them forever.

"Hey you listenin' darlin'?" I looked away from his eyes,

"What?" he laughed at me,

"Come on let's get to class," he said opening to the door for me like a gentleman. I followed him trying to contain the butterflies in my stomach. I followed him trying to contain the butterflies in my stomach. I think I was falling for him. What was happening to me? Was he breaking down my carefully built walls?

**There we have it!**

**Review please!**

**xjadeangelx**


	4. Authors Note

Just an author's note.

I haven't added anything, although I have added a lot to the story. I am thinking of taking it down, because I haven't gotten much response, so I assumed people didn't like it. If anyone thinks I should start updating leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the plot! And I went back and re-added chapters 2 & 3 with a little more detail. You might want to go back and check it out! Thanks for the reviews && story alerts && added as a favorite author! And sorry this has taken so long to come out! **

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Alice kept bugging me to come over to her house for the weekend, I declined each and every invitation, but at lunch I finally gave in to her demands. It was only because she brought Jasper into the equation.

You see, they all lived together because of their families being really close, and then parents dying. They all lived with Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they were all Cullen's, but not by birth. Alice and Emmett were friends of the family, but their parents died in a plane crash while going away on business, in the will Emmett and Alice's care was left in the hands of Esme and Carlisle. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward were Esme and Carlisle's children by birth. Yeah, that conversation was only slightly confusing, but with a hyper-active pixie trying to explain it, then difficulties will arise.

"_But why not?!" she whined,_

"_Because, I said so," I replied, while trying to ignore the growling in my stomach, I was really hungry._

"_Your dad is gone for the weekend and won't be back until Monday, I think you can come over for the weekend." I sighed, and finally looked at her; she had the puppy dog face, "Pleasee! It'd make Jasper reallyyy happy!" She said looking over at Jasper; I looked away from her face. She became silent I was curious as to why, and I made the ultimate mistake by looking up at her, she had gotten all of her family to make the face, along with my secret crush. I caved at seeing him do it, _

"_Fine!" I yelled throwing my hands up into the air, I'll come over. "Great!" she squealed, and quickly reeled off plans for the weekend I tuned her out, dreading the weekend to come._

The only part I was looking forward to was the part where Jasper would come and rescue me, just like he promised.

_The bell rang, and I got up to head to history, she told me after last period I'd go straight to her house, that I wouldn't need anything at my house, I nodded. As I started walking I felt a hand on my shoulder I fought the urge to jump at the contact, but when I realized who it was I calmed significantly. _

"_Don't worry darlin'. I'll rescue you from my sister and her evil plans. I promise." He smiled at me, and headed in the opposite direction, I kept walking down the hall smiling to myself about the boy with blonde hair. I knew now without any doubt, I was madly in love with this boy._

I slipped out of the building unnoticed by Alice or any other member of the family. I smiled, maybe I could make it out of here before she saw me, I went to make the quick getaway until I heard a sharp voice behind me, "Where do you think you're going?" I turned around facing a very short and very angry girl.

"Umm... to wait by your car?" I asked, she laughed and said,

"Well if that's true you are going the wrong way, Jasper's driving," she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side of the parking lot, I hissed in pain.

"Please do not grab my arm," she looked at me questioningly, "a small bruise." I said. She looked at me like she didn't believe me, but thankfully she let it go.

We were in the car, Jasper was driving me to their house in the Ferrari, and when he pulled into a long winding driveway and stopped in front of a gorgeous white house I sat shocked. "You live here?"

"Yeah, but it's the smallest." Alice stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I stared at her. I could put like five of my house in theirs and still have room to spare. The blue-eyed wonder appeared behind me,

"Don't feel bad if you get lost, I did the first time I stayed here at night." I looked at him,

"Seriously?" He laughed and said,

"No, I'm just teasin' ya."

"Ha. Ha." I said dryly.

It was now Sunday morning and I was getting ready to take a shower, something about wet hair is better to design. I didn't know and I was dreading whatever Alice had in store for me.

I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, I would get dressed before I let anyone see me as I was still decorated in bruises. Most healing, but the gashes from the beer bottle were still angry and red, and my ribs were still sticking out at slightly odd angles. Those however, were not very noticeable anymore. I stepped into the guest room and let out a scream when I saw that he was in it. "Darlin'" he breathed. "What happened?" I looked at saw that great deals of my bruises were noticeable with just the towel on.

"N-n-nothing!" I stuttered, "Please get out, I need to get dressed." I snapped at him.

"Please talk to me darlin', please..." I shook my head no, and pointed to the door. He left, and I freaked if he told anyone they'd all be up here. I threw on the clothes I had laid on the bed, and left. I didn't know how long it'd take me to walk home, but I'd get there. I knew that dad wouldn't be home until Monday night so I was safe.

It was cold and raining, but I didn't care. I wanted to leave their house; I couldn't deal with the questions. Once they noticed I was gone it'd be too late because I'd be just about home. He'd know to tell them I wanted alone time, and if they were smart they'd respect that.

* * *

I saw my house just up the road, and stopped dead in my tracks. The car was in the driveway, no. He couldn't be home! It was only Sunday, no! I started running to the house, I was dead. No I was worse than dead, I was dead, reborn, and dead again.

I burst into the house and was greeted by an angry father sitting in a chair facing the door, drinking a beer. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere, I was taking a walk." I figured I could make up the story as I went along.

"Liar. I've been home since last night, and you haven't been here. I had to cut it short, and I figured I'd come home to you, and have you fix my frustrations. But apparently I was wrong, now you whore tell me where you've been."

"No where! I swear." He stood up, and I took a step back hitting the door. I cursed mentally as he came striding towards me. I looked up into his eyes and saw his expression was livid. He pulled me forward and kicked the back of my knees, I fell onto my stomach. I tried to stand back up, but each time he pushed me down with his foot. My head each time would hit the floor, and I was slowly losing consciousness. I felt him grab my hair and start dragging me; my first thought was the closet.

And there we have it my hopes is that it's a cliffy!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

xjadeangelx


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's the next chapter of Broken!**

**This chapter is a little gruesome, and I know the things that happen, will not be how they'd go in real life. And I have to do the time skips, so that I can get where I need to be for the story. So, please, don't hate me for it not being 100% accurate, after all, this is fanfiction!**

**I own nothing, only the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns everything else.**

**I also would like to thank ****, for helping me change the summary so it was better, and for having someone to talk to about this, and for reviewing, and also rangernstephfan for reviewing my story. Thanks you guys are awesome : )**

**And now to the chapter, I'm done rambling!**

I started freaking out when I thought I was going to the closet, which only got me a kick to the ribs; I let out a strangled cry, but stopped struggling. I felt us go up the stairs, and with each step, my head met the stair. It really hurt, but I knew crying would get me nowhere. At the top he said, "Stand up." I shakily got up, and faced him. He brought up his foot, and it collided with my chest making me lose balance and falling backwards down the stairs. I hit each stair, and it felt like a thousand punches. I laid at the bottom, "Get up, and come back up." I shook my head no, "Now you whore." Another shake of my head, "If you make me come down there and get you, you will regret it." I slowly got up, and started up the stairs. I stood in front of him, and I whimpered as he grabbed my hair, "You never learn, do you?" he asked. I said nothing, but tried to control the tears that were starting to flow down my cheeks. "Worthless whore," he spat as he flung me down the stairs this time. I cried out as my back hit the corner of our solid oak curio, I landed on my back and quickly rolled onto my stomach. I tried to get up as I heard father coming down the stairs in his heavy steel-toed work boots, but my body wouldn't cooperate with my mind. Stepping from the last step straight onto the center of my spine, I heard a sickening crack. I screamed, and got a kick to the back, making me scream more, and then a kick to the head. I welcomed the blackness that was seeping into my vision.

When I finally came to I was relieved to feel no more pain, but it could mean that I had been out for a long length of time, either way I didn't care. I was in no pain, I realized I was still in front of the staircase, meaning father had probably stepped on me every time he went upstairs, and knowing him he went up and down them more than necessary. I pushed up on my hands to get up, but winced when it hurt to put pressure on my right wrist, broken or sprained I figured, but I braced myself to get up. But I couldn't get up, no matter how hard I tried, so I did the only logical thing I screamed. Dad didn't come running in, so I knew he was gone. I heard a knock at the door, but I couldn't get up to get it so I screamed again. I heard a crash and looked up to see the door broken in, and Jasper came in looking at me with horror in his expression. I wondered did I look that bad. "Help," I whispered.

"Can you get up?" he asked, no I'm laying here because it's comfy; of course I can't. Of course that's not what I said, but it's what I thought.

"No, please help," he came over to me, and carefully lifted me in his arms, I whimpered when he hit a sore spot.

"Sorry darlin', I just came to bring your stuff from the house over, I'm sorry about freaking you out on Sunday. Your dad called into the school and said you were sick so I figured you couldn't pick it up at school. Did you fall down the stairs?" I shook my head no, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, please don't make me, he'll kill me. What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday. Who will kill you?"

"No one." He walked to his car, and put me inside buckling me up. As he went to get in the car I felt consciousness slipping from me once again.

"Hold on, please hold on," he said, I mumbled something incoherent, and let the blackness consume me.

I heard voices, I recognized one as my savior and the other I assumed was his father, my doctor. "She might not wake up son."

"She has to!"

"But you know a lot of coma patients go into a vegetable like state, and then end up being taken off life support, and passing away."

"But she will wake up, I know it. She won't die."

"Even if she doesn't son, she's likely to stay paralyzed for the rest of her life. So wouldn't letting her die be better than making her suffer in a wheel chair?"

"She won't be in a wheel chair, I'll carry her."

"You can't honestly do that, or even mean that. And she might be able to here us, so try not to say anything that could upset her."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop being so harsh. And also, watch me." I wondered who they were talking about; it couldn't be me could it? I tried to say something, but if I did they didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. So I did the next best thing I screamed. They had to have heard me that time, but they still didn't look my way. What was going on! I was getting super annoyed by this point in time, but once again blackness was threatening to overtake me, I let it win this time.

The blackness left, and I heard people talking. I didn't care what they said; I wanted someone to acknowledge my presence. I almost said something when I heard something that keyed my interest. "We have to pull the plug; it's been almost 4 months. I know it'll hurt, but you have to understand, I don't think she is going to wake up."

"No she will. I feel it; it's going to be soon, very soon."

"Son, give it up, please. I know you love her, but let her move on to a better place."

"No dad, I can't let you do that to her. Please?"

"Fine, I will wait two more weeks, but that is it. Got it?" I didn't hear anything else so I assumed he had nodded, but I did hear a door open and close. So someone left. I hoped someone was still in the room because today I was determined to open my eyes, and see who they were talking about.

My eyes didn't want to open, but I fought with them, and when I saw the first little glint of light, I knew I was winning.

When I finally got my eyes all the way opened I looked around, and saw my Jasper sitting in a chair, his head was in his hands, was he crying? My throat felt really dry, but I managed to croak out a small, "Hey..." his head shot up in an instant, and he ran over to my bed.

"You're awake! I told him that you would wake up! DAD!" He ran out of the room leaving me to sit here and wonder what his problem was. I went to push up off the bed, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I got scared, but at that instant he and my doctor came back in, so I stopped for now. The doctor handed me a glass of water which I took appreciatively. I drank it gratefully, and once my throat didn't feel like the Sahara, I started talking, "So, how is everyone?" They both looked at me like I was nuts,

"You just woke up from a coma, and you're asking how we are?" he then had the nerve to laugh at me; I crossed my arms and glared.

"Very funny, now what's going on?"

"Well dear, in case you didn't know, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but just please, call me Carlisle." my doctor started, "And what I'm about to say, well, it can't be said easily, so I am just going to come out and say this. You've been in a coma for the past 4 months, and I'm fairly certain you're paralyzed from the waist down." I just looked at him, what? That couldn't be I could get up just fine, and to prove him wrong I tried to get up off of the bed, nothing happened. I stayed put.

I shook my head in disbelief, that couldn't be right, it just couldn't. "No. You're lying, I heard you talking a little while ago, and you weren't talking about me."

"You heard us? How? You have been in a coma."

"I don't know how, all I know is I did," I glared at them and proceeded to try and swing my legs over the edge of the bed to prove to them I was fine. And once again, my legs didn't cooperate, I started getting scared and tried again. It still didn't work, I kept trying and trying, but it never worked. I didn't realize I was crying until my doctor handed me a tissue, I looked up at him, and quietly whispered, "Why... What did I ever do...?"

"Hey now darlin' I still love you all the same, dad says that it might just be temporary." I looked up at him.

"I hope so," I then said in a whisper, "Dad will kill me before I heal."

"What's that?" I shook my head,

"Nothing, nothing at all." I was devastated if I couldn't clean the house, make dad dinner then he'd kill me for being useless. I didn't know what to do, and if a wheelchair was an added cost then I couldn't afford it. I knew for sure that dad wouldn't help buy it; I'd have a better chance of him just dropping dead. "When can I leave?" I asked because I was more than ready to face my destiny.

"I want to keep you a few more days to make sure nothing goes wrong, and then maybe you can go home. But I might keep you at my house so you can be watched more adequately." I nodded solemnly. "Oh, and I need to talk to you alone." I nodded again, and he looked at Jasper, he nodded and began to leave,

"No! He can't leave, please let him stay." I lifted my arm and reached for him, I didn't care if I was slapped for it. I needed him to stay,

"Are you sure?" I looked at my doctor like he had three heads, and nodded. I latched onto his hand, and waited for the questioning to begin. "When you came in you had bruises all over your body, four infected slashes, and multiple fractures and breaks. Is anyone abusing you?" I laughed shakily,

"No, I'm just super clumsy," he looked at me questioningly.

"What did you fall into a pile of boots, or a pile of hands, or maybe a knife?"

"No, what would make you think that?"

"A lot of your bruises were in that shape."

"So? Maybe I hit myself."

"Not likely and why were there bruises on your back in the shape of boots? Just please tell me the truth, I can help you. We can help you," he said motioning to Jasper who was holding my hand.

"No, I just can't."

"It's confidential unless you say otherwise."

"No. I want to go home now." He sighed.

"In the morning." I nodded and pointed to the door he left, Jasper tried to leave, but I held his hand tighter.

"No, hold me until I sleep." He nodded, and I fell into a dreamless sleep. I felt someone slap my cheek, and I jolted up not knowing why my prince would slap me as I slept. When I opened my eyes I was met with the unforgiving eyes of my father. I gulped,

"I see you're awake." I nodded. "And paralyzed?" I nodded again. "Well now when we have our special time you won't be able to struggle or runaway. I was afraid, he wouldn't do that in a hospital would he? "You need to use the bathroom right?"

"No sir," I replied.

"Yes you do, and you want me to help you."

"I can get a nurse -" he slapped me and lifted me off of my bed, I opened my mouth to scream but he put his hand over my mouth,

"Scream and I will kill you right here, you are going to do what I say." I nodded afraid, he put me in the bathroom, and I shut my brain down.

I woke up in the hospital bed, and saw Jasper sitting, there staring at me. "Mornin' sunshine," I smiled at him weakly. "Are you ready to talk to dad today?" I thought about it for a minute, I could go back and deal with my father and everything he does or tell, and become free. But if I did, I could go somewhere far away. I was torn, but I knew in my heart what to do.

**So, how was that? I hope it wasn't too bad, and like I said before it was going to be slightly gruesome, and not totally true, as the books say.**

**Please review, it'd really help. I have more to add, which will probably be added sometime early next week. **

**Thanks!  
xjadeangelx**


	7. AN again! Sorry! Read, important!

Not an update sorry! There will be an update, probably tomorrow or Wednesday, but this is good news. Well, for me anyway!

So, I'm in the process of making a website, to put the banner, pictures for the story, and other such things. And right now I've posted the banner, and if I do say so myself it looks pretty awesome so you guys should go check it out.

My website is;

www(dot)xjadeangel(dot)webs(dot)com

Except without the words dot, substitute those with literal dots (.)

Thankkss!

Oh yes, and review my story please! If you do, I will be even more encouraged to update.!

xjadeangelx


	8. Chapter 6

**Alright, so not much happens in this chapter, mostly a filler chapter, but that's how the next couple will be. But don't worry; something big is on the horizon! And to answer any questions that my readers have, I don't think that the Cullen family will be vampires in this, but for my big surprise I might change it so that they are, if I do change it, I'll be sure to let you guys know. Thanks to **** for reviewing every chapter, and being that little bit of encouragement. I have 12 reviews, I'd really like to make it to 15, maybe even a few more? That would really make my day much better, and get the next chapter up even faster. One more thing, please check out my website, it has the banner for this story ****www(dot)xjadeangel(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Except without the words dot, substitute those with literal dots (.)**

**Alright that's it, and as always Stephanie Meyer owns it all, just the plot is mine! 'Kay, I'm going to stop typing this author's note, and let you get onto the chapter!**

I looked at Jasper, and said, "Bring on the questions. I'm ready." He smiled and nodded, and left the room to get Carlisle. When they came back Carlisle looked at me and smiled, "Say only what you want, and if you ever feel uncomfortable tell me." I nodded, and grasped Jasper's hand. "Has anyone ever hit you?" I nodded, "Has anyone ever hit you regularly?" Another nod, "Do you know who it is, and if so, who?" I sighed, this was the moment I had dreamed about for years,

"Yes I do know, my father." The doctor dropped the pen he had been using to write, and looked at me.

"Your father?" I nodded. "How long?"

"Since I was five."

"You never told anyone?" I shook my head no, "It's why I freaked out and left your house when he," I motioned to Jasper, "came into the room after I showered, and he saw bruises." They both nodded in understanding.

"When was the last time he hit you?"

"Yesterday, when he came to visit me, and that was about 9ish."

"But visiting hours are over at 8:30."

"I didn't know that."

"It's okay, but it does explain the bruise on your cheek." I lifted my hand and felt where he had slapped me; it hurt a little to touch.

"Nothing I can't handle. This is minor."

"It's been worse?" I nodded, and gestured to my broken body. "He did that? Why?"

"Because I didn't stay at home all weekend, and he came home to find me nowhere in sight, my own fault really."

"It wasn't, nor has it ever been your fault. Now, I have to bring up something that may make you uncomfortable. Has your dad ever touched you inappropriately?" I nodded. "Why would he touch you inappropriately? How far would he take it?"

"Well, whenever he was mad, or felt he needed to give me a 'treat'. That's what he called it. He would take it all the way."

"When did he start doing that to you?"

"My 13th birthday if I remember right."

"When was the last time?"

"Last night," they were both staring at me so I figured I had to tell them. "In the bathroom over there, he said I had to go and he'd help. I knew then that wasn't all he wanted to do, he said that now that I can't move as well as before, it'd be better for him."

"Bella, I'm going to have to check down there, is that okay? I need to see if there is any permanent damage from previous times, and since you were recently raped, a rape kit," I sighed, no it wasn't alright for him to check, but I guess, I'd let him, if it'd help.

"I suppose it's okay."

"Do you want Jasper to leave?"

"No! But don't let him see anything." I didn't know why I wanted Jasper here, but I knew I did. Any other male, I'd feel too uncomfortable with, I felt bad enough with the doctor here. And you're supposed to be able to trust doctors.

"I won't, and I'll be right back. I have to go get a few things." I nodded, and just laid there.

"Darlin', you know, if at any point in time you had told me to leave, I probably would have gone and killed your father." Jazz said looking at me, I shook my head no.

"He's not worth going to jail for." We sat in silence for a few minutes before he said,

"I guess you're right." I smiled, and squeezed his hand. We sat in silence until Carlisle came back.

I kept my eyes shut tight throughout the whole thing, only answering questions if they were asked. I couldn't feel any pain though, which was good, but it was hard not to imagine that it was my father doing this to me. When he was finally done I found out that I had a lot of tearing that may or may not heal. He didn't think I had any STD's, but they had to wait for test results, and he had me take a pregnancy test. He said that we might have to take another if I missed my period, but I had never gotten pregnant before, so why would I this time? I had also informed him that my period would be on the first of the month, he said it was the 25th, so I had some time before I had to worry about it.

My mood wasn't the best, but at least Jasper and his family were trying to help me feel better. It was about 3 p.m. that same day when I saw a guest I didn't want to see. "Hey baby, how you feeling?" He asked coming over and giving me a squeezing hug. I wanted to die, he reeked of alcohol. "Hi dad," I said weakly, "I'm feeling okay." I looked over and pleaded with my eyes for my friends to get him out of here; Jasper noticed immediately and left the room to get who I hoped was his dad. "Can't wait to get you home," my father said smiling evilly at me. My doctor came back in the room and looked squarely at my father,

"You need to leave." My father looked at him, and he seemed amused.

"Why? I'm visiting my daughter; she hasn't told you any lies, has she?" He glared at me when he said that. I shrank back into the pillow.

"She told me the truth, and if you don't leave now, I am going to call security."

"I don't think you have the authority to do that," dad stated.

"Well Mr. Swan, I do if Bella says for you to leave."

"She won't, she loves me. And besides, I'm chief of police, you can't make me go anywhere." I was terrified, if I said yes, for him to leave, when I got home he'd kill me.

"I don't care what you are, if this young lady doesn't want you here, then she as a human being with feelings has every right to tell you to leave.

"We won't let him hurt you Bella," Jasper whispered in my ear, I looked at him and nodded. I hoped he was right.

"I-I-I want him to leave," I stuttered, and Carlisle along with Emmett and Jasper escorted my father out of the building, and hopefully out of my life for a good long time.

"Bella, what's going on?" Alice asked. I knew I was in for an overdue explanation. I sighed and looked and her,

"Promise you won't freak out when I tell you?" I asked her.

"I can't promise anything until I hear the story." She stated.

"Well, okay, that's understandable. Well Alice, I've been abused by my father, since I was five." She looked at me,

"I'm like your best friend, why didn't you tell me!" She yelled, I cringed, I didn't want to get hit, I was scared now, I didn't like the fact that I made Alice mad.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hit me, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hit me!" I said as I started to cry. Her face softened incredibly as she came over and put her arms around me. I internally cringed.

"Oh, Bella, I'd never do that to you. Never." I didn't believe her for a second, but I said that I believed her. It was best to lie then to get myself in a situation that I couldn't get out of. Carlisle came in the room and motioned for Alice to leave, I let out a sigh of relief, but then realized I was in a room alone with a man. That had never worked out well for me. He looked at me, I looked back. "Bella, you can't go home," he stated finally.

"And where would you like me to go? I'm probably paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of my life, there is always the possibility I'm pregnant with the devil's child. Who in their right minds would want to let me stay with them?" He looked at me clearly amused.

"Well then call me crazy, because both myself and my wife would like for you to stay with us." I looked up interested.

"Meaning I could live with you until someone else came along? I'd get to see Jasper every day?" He laughed at my mentioning of Jasper.

"Well, I'm hoping you'd let us adopt you so you'd never have to worry about foster homes." I was happy for a minute, at the prospect of living in a not broken home, but my hopes were dashed as I realized I was still a bad girl, and that I would still get punished for being bad.

"I'd love to, but why would you want a bad girl to live with you? You'd have to punish me for being bad, and I might poison your children with badness." He laughed, and said,

"Absurd, you are the most caring and selfless person I know. There is not a bad bone in your body, I guarantee it. Now when would you like to leave the hospital?"

"I'd like to leave the hospital as soon as I possibly can, but what about my clothes and other things that I may need?"

"Don't worry about that. Alice has that covered, she loves to go shopping. You should be able to go home later today, more than likely when my shift ends. But first we have a present for you."

"We?"

"We as in, Jasper and myself, now please excuse me for one second while I go get it." I nodded as he left the room, and then waited for his return. I looked at the door as it started to open, I saw Jasper being pushed in a wheelchair by his father. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny darlin'?" James asked walking over to my bed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked picking me up.

"Nope," I responded as he set me in the wheelchair.

"This darlin' is my gift for you. But don't worry you won't be using' it much, I intend to carry you as much as possible." I laughed, he surely didn't mean that. "One more thing," I nodded, "I know we haven't known each other long, but I'd be honored if you'd go on a date with me." I looked at him shocked,

"Really? It's not a pity date?" I doubted he really liked me, I mean look at me.

"Darlin' never a pity date."

"But I'm so-" he interrupted me by saying,

"Perfect in every way possible. Now let's get you out of the hospital." Carlisle looked like he was about to object, but stopped himself and said instead,

"The paperwork's done, so she's already to go." Jazz smiled and kissed the top of my head and wheeled me out of the hospital and into the start of, what I hoped to be a better life.

**Alright! So there we have it, Chapter 6 of Broken.**

**Review please!**

**Remember I'd like to have 15!**

**xjadeangelx**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long to get it out; I ended up rewriting this whole chapter!**

**This chapter has some pretty sensitive stuff, so be advised beforehand.**

**I have an idea for something and I'm thinking of turning it into a Twilight Fanfiction, it would be a possessive Edward story. The summary is, When Bella breaks it off with Edward because he's getting too attached, what lengths will he go to to be with Bella forever, what lines will he cross? What distances will he go? **

**Alright, let me know with a review what you think of that, and a review about this chapter. It only takes a moment.**

**I own nothing, just the plot. **

When we arrived at his house I saw his mother standing in the doorway, probably waiting for my arrival. Jasper lifted me out of the car and walked me inside, my wheelchair long forgotten. When we got inside his mother walked over to me, and hugged me tight. "Hello dear."

"Hi Mrs. Cullen," I said breathing in her motherly scent.

"Please call me Esme, and if you ever get comfortable enough you can call me mom if you'd like." I smiled it'd been so long since I'd have a woman in my life to call mom, and I didn't know why but I felt that I could trust this woman. I smiled at her,

"Okay... Mom." She smiled and hugged me tighter. I was enjoying the moment of happiness when I remembered my scrapbooks and mementos of my mom and happier times in my life. "JASPER!" I shouted he jumped, and almost dropped me but quickly recovered and said,

"What?"

"I need to go to the house; I have important things there that if he ever finds he'll destroy, please Jazz I really need them."

"Okay, but you stay here. Where are they?"

"In the back of my closet there's a box, there are tons of blankets and other things over it, that box is what I need. There might be two boxes." He nodded,

"I'll be back as soon as I can, please stay safe." I nodded as he kissed my forehead, set me on the couch, and bounded out the door.

"You too," I whispered softly, "you too."

It was a few days later and I was alone in Jasper's house, everyone was out shopping and Jasper was preparing for something, I didn't know what as he was being secretive. I was sitting in my wheel-chair in the bathroom letting the water run in the tub, I hadn't taken a bath in awhile and today seemed fitting to do so. I slipped off the robe Alice had left me in so it was easier for me to get undressed and lifted with my arms to gently land in the tub. It was hot and relaxing, just as I liked it, but it would have been better if I had been able to feel from my waist down. I thought back to when he brought the box back. Filled with so many memories, it was a fun afternoon. It was the first time in years where I had felt so carefree. I heard a noise from downstairs and called out, "Jasper?" No response, "Alice?" Nothing. I was a little frightened but I figured whoever it was hadn't heard me, I tried to sink lower in the tub and then tried to distract myself. I started to drift when I heard the bathroom door creak open, I looked up and saw the face of my many nightmares. I opened my mouth to scream, but before any sound came out I was whacked upside the head with something. I blacked out.

_ Fields and wildflowers. I look up and see Jasper, I run to him. I scream in joy, my legs work. Jasper runs towards me but goes past me into the arms of another. I cry out and sink to the ground. Only to be picked up and placed in a dark room on a bed, I start crying as I slowly realize being in a dark room on a bed, _isn't a dream. I feel ice cold water splashed in my face and I jolt up my eyes wide open. "Hey sunshine," father says smiling at me. I shudder.

"Let me go, Jasper will come find me. He'll save me! You won't win!" I started hyperventilating by the end of my tirade, earning me a slap across my cheek.

"Listen here little girl, you can't go anywhere, I took care of your ability to," he chuckled before continuing, "and you are going to do what I want and maybe, I'll let you go. In a body bag." I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I would not look weak.

"Screw you," I spat at him, another slap.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," I glared at him; he wouldn't break me, not this time.

He was gone. Finally. It's near dawn, and all night he's raped me, over and over. I was wrong he could break me again. The hits, the slaps, the kicks, as he had his way while I lay paralyzed and my hands stay handcuffed to the bedposts. He left a phone in here to taunt me, it made me want to cry. I haven't cried yet, and I don't intend to cry. I was pulling my hand, trying to get it out of the handcuff, but I felt it was impossible. Still though, I was trying. I yanked it hard and looked to see it bleeding, I didn't care I wanted freedom. I thought of all the things he had done to me, each making me angrier, at both myself and him. Me for being too weak to stand up to him, and for being so bad, and at my father for doing this to me. With each thought I yanked harder and harder, hearing little cracks every now and again, but finally after one last hard tug for the thought of tonight, my wrist came free. Now to reach for the phone, my hand was just shy of getting the phone, but I wouldn't give up now. I reached and touched the phone, it hurt slightly to bend my wrist, I figured I had done some damage why tugging, but still, I smiled and dragged it a little closer. It was now close enough to be able to grab it. I grabbed it, and opened it. Signal and a full battery. I was in luck, I dialed Jasper's number quickly, he picked up on the 5th ring. "Hello, I'm a little busy looking for my girlfriend so make this quick," he snapped. I whimpered, "Jazz? Help."

"Who the hell is this?" I flinched at his harsh tone.

"B-B-ella," I stuttered. His tone changed immediately.

"Bella! Where are you?!? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down please, I don't know where I am, but I hurt everywhere. Dad got me while you guys were gone, I'm scared. Help me please."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never should have left you. Do you notice any surroundings?"

"No, it is not your fault and it never will be. I think I'm in a warehouse, with no windows, and I think it's old. I'm scared, and I don't know when he'll be back. Jasper?" I was starting to feel lightheaded, probably loss of blood, but I'd be okay.

"Yes?"

"I lov-" and the darkness conquered me, I fell into an unforgiving black abyss.

"Dammit!" I couldn't believe it; her father probably got her, again. What had that pretty girl ever done to deserve something so horrendous done to her? When my phone rang I was agitated, I didn't have time for mindless talk, but I was not raised to ignore a phone when it rang. I answered and snapped at the caller, "Hello, I'm a little busy looking for my girlfriend so make this quick." A quiet voice on the other end said,

"Jazz? Help."

"Who the hell is this?" I was annoyed; I didn't have time for this. Time was ticking and I had no idea if she was safe of not.

"B-B-ella," she stuttered. My eyes lit up, hopefully this meant she was okay, and everything would be okay. Maybe she went for a walk, wait no, that couldn't be it, she's in a wheelchair and her wheelchair was left in the bathroom upstairs.

"Bella! Where are you?!? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down please, I don't know where I am, but I hurt everywhere. Dad got me while you guys were gone, I'm scared. Help me please."

"Bella I'm so sorry, I never should have left you. Do you notice any surroundings?"

"No, it is not your fault and it never will be. I think I'm in a warehouse, with no windows, and I think it's old. I'm scared, and I don't know when he'll be back. Jasper?" She started to sound far away; I was wondering what the matter was.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I lov-" and her voice was gone.

"Bella! BELLA?!?" Still she did not answer, what the hell, a voice came on the phone.

"Bella was a naughty girl; she needs to be taught a lesson. Say bye to her," and then he cackled in my ear.

"No don't you dare touch her."

"I'm her father, and I'll do what I please. Good-bye and he hung up my only connection to Bella, gone. I thought I knew what warehouse she meant; there was only one around here. The old one where they stored lumber and such. I hoped that was where she was, I couldn't let that man hurt her anymore than he already has. I was ready to do whatever I had to save Bella. But first, I needed a plan and a good plan. I opened my phone and dialed Dad at the hospital, technically I wasn't suppose to bother him at work, but I didn't care at the moment. "Pick up the phone dammit," I mumbled under my breath.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Getting fancy Dad?" I asked snickering at him.

"No, and why are you calling me while I'm at work? How many times-"

"Dad, calm yourself. Two words, blood pressure. I know where Bella is."

"That's great, and you expect me to do what?"

"Help me get her? Duh."

"Okay, I'll be home in ten." I thanked him and closed my phone. I whispered a silent prayer, for the safety of Bella and for the death of that beast she has to call her father.

When Dad returned I filled him in on what I knew, and we then formulated a plan. It would result in Bella being saved and maybe the death of Charlie. I was excited, like a kid on Christmas morning.

Pain. So much pain. Face, chest, everywhere."Now, have you learned a lesson about trying to escape and taking the phone without permission?"

"Go to hell," I spat with what little energy I had left.

"I intend to, but I would love to take you with me. That way we could be together forever."

"You're insane!"

"I know, but it is technically your fault for all this starting. Remember? You were a bad girl. You killed your own mother, how does that make you feel? How would you have felt if you killed me too? Then you'd be an orphan. On the streets because no one wants to take in a murderer. And that is what you are a murderer," on and on my father went. Hitting all the soft spots, but the thing that got me the most, was murderer. That's what I was, I looked at my father.

"Kill me. Please." He clapped his hands together.

"I thought you'd never ask! Let me go get the equipment needed, one second my darling. We shall make the sacrifice at the twilight hour." I nodded mutely, I didn't care anymore. Before my father left the room, he said he wanted one more session of fun. I didn't care; I let my mind drift to happier days. Of mom and sunshine. Of Jasper and love. CRASH! I jolted up, forgetting for a moment I was chained to a bed. I noticed a large hole in the wall, with a car halfway in the building and halfway out. I was puzzled, and out came Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, with weapons. "No don't," I said pathetically. I was shushed by my father as he was already prepared. A knife was at my throat. A silver, sleek, shiny, sharp, butcher's knife. All I had to do was lean in a little closer and I could stain that silver red. "Come any closer, and I slice her throat."

"You don't wanna do that," Jasper snarled, as he went to take a step. His father leaned in and whispered something in his ear; Jasper sighed, but stepped back. I started to lean in a little closer to the knife; it was so close and so tempting. Jasper must of noticed me as he yelled, "Bella, please don't sacrifice yourself so I don't get hurt." I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. I'm a murderer, and who would ever love me?"

"I would. Please don't hurt yourself Bella, I love you so much."

"It's not enough, I'm sorry." And I closed my eyes and leaned into the knife, the feeling of the knife sliding into my tender flesh was a rush. I was in ecstasy. The last sound I heard, before falling into the darkness that promised death was the cussing of a family who shouldn't have cared, and the yelling of my father.

Beep. "Bella?" Beep. "Bella, wake up." Beep. "Bella, please wake up, we know you can hear us." Was I in hell? If I was what was the beeping? I opened my eyes slowly and saw three pairs of eyes staring at me, I gasped. "What, did you guys die too? Are we in hell?" They looked at me eyes wide.

"Bella, you aren't dead. You're in the hospital."

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." I noticed Jasper stand up and walk over to me.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"I'm a murderer and murderers deserve to die." I started sniffling as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Jasper grabbed my chin, and pulled my face so I was looking at him in the eye.

"You are to kind hearted to be a murder Bella, and what happened to your mom? Not your fault and it never has been. You have to believe me when I say this."

"But, I'm so bad… Dad told me, and he said I needed to sacrifice myself so that my mom's soul could come back, and so that they could find each other again and be together forever, without the struggle of a horrible daughter." By the time I finished I was bawling my eyes out, Jasper said nothing but wrapped me in his arms rocking me back and forth.

"Bella, your Dad will never hurt you again. We got him, he's going to jail, and he'll never hurt you again. You aren't in any trouble, nothing is your fault." Eventually I calmed down, and Jasper kept me in his arms, I felt safe there. I noticed a nurse come in the room whisper to Dr. Cullen. He excused himself and went into the hall. I was interested, but didn't show it.

When the doctor came back into the room he asked Jasper and his sister to leave. They complied eventually. "Bella, we need to talk." I nodded. "When was the last time you had a menstrual cycle?" I had to think about this.

"What's the date?"

"Friday, the thirteenth." Crap, the last time was last month, and I've missed it by a week.

"Last month, the third."

"Then we have a problem Bella."

"What is it? And what does it have to do with my menstrual cycle?" I thought I knew what he was going to say, but I just couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

"While you were out, I checked you out, because of where I knew you were raped," I nodded; these were things I already knew. "Well, we have to check for pregnancies before we give you certain pain medicines, and well Bella, you're pregnant. We think about two or four weeks along."

"No, no you're lying!"

"I wish I was, but all the evidence is supporting this theory," I broke down I couldn't help it. "You have options; since this is a baby made from an incest relationship it is might have problems, or it could be a perfectly healthy baby. You can get an abortion now, where it's still barely developed, you can go full term and risk health problems to you and the baby, and then keep the baby. Or you can go full term, have the baby, and give the baby up for adoption where he/she will be loved."

"I don't think I could go through an abortion, but I don't want this baby. But I don't want it to suffer and what about Jasper? He'll hate me for this." Little did I know Jasper was listening outside the door, I saw him burst through the door.

"That man impregnated my angel with his demon sperm?! I'll kill him myself, Bella you have to get an abortion."

"I don't think I can…Will anyone want a baby from an incest relationship?"

"As long as they didn't know, I think plenty would."

"Then, I'll carry the thing, but as soon as it's out, I want it gone, away from me, forever."

"You know this will be even harder since you are still paralyzed, right?" I nodded and replied.

"But no baby deserves to be killed, every child deserves a chance. Although, if it is found out the thing has too many health problems, I will terminate the pregnancy." Dr. Cullen nodded and took Jasper into the hall to talk.

**Alright, there we have it, the next chapter of Broken. **

**Let me know what you think with a review it only takes a moment.**

**And also let me know what you think of my story idea. **

**Kay thanksss!**

**xjadeangelx**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter of Broken. Stuff is going to be going fast and rushed because I really want to get to the next part, but I hope it's still good. Remember it's fiction for a reason. I'm hoping to have the first chapter of Dangerous Attachments up later today, or tomorrow. I hope that you will all read it and review, just as you read and SOMETIMES review this one. Reviews are nice. And read the note at the end. **

**I own nothing! **

I strained to listen to the conversation in the wall, but it was a failed effort, I sighed at prodded at my stomach. What had I gotten myself into? I wondered if Jasper hated me for taking on this pregnancy, as much as I was against letting this man's sperm help create another life, I knew that I couldn't just take away its chance at life without at least giving it some sort of chance at 'normalcy' whatever that is. I sighed once more, and looked up as I heard the door opening, it was Jasper. I looked down and waited for the blow, the blow that never came.

"Why?" I looked up, confused. What did he mean, why?

"Jasper, I don't understand, what are you asking?"

"Why are you giving that demon spawn a chance at life?"

"Jasper, the baby did nothing, doesn't it deserve a chance to live a life that every child should have? I know it isn't bigger than a seed right now, but why rip its chance of life away as my chance of a normal childhood was, I don't see it as fair. Do you?" He stood looking at me for a moment before responding.

"Bella, that's not what I meant and you know it. I just, I don't think I can be with you if you're going to go forth with this, I can't live and see that stomach every day and know that it was that man that did that to you was suppose to love and care for you, not hurt and break you. I love you Bella, I really do, but if you keep that child, you'll have to wait for me. Until it's gone, I know it seems unfair, but it's just how I feel Bella, I'm sorry." I looked up at him tears in my eyes, I couldn't do this without him, I needed him, he was my rock always there, and for him to just leave like that? Why? I don't understand.

"Jasper, I don't understand why, you know I need you, and that I don't think without you that I can do this, please don't leave."

"I'm sorry Bella, I won't be gone, I'll still be in the house, but until this thing inside of you is gone I can't maintain any sort of relationship with you, really I'm sorry." He came to my bed, kissed my forehead and left the room. I was alone, completely alone. I wanted to cry, but knew that crying was a sign of weakness, and weakness I just couldn't afford. Dr. Cullen came in the room looking sad, "I'm sorry to have overheard, but he'll come around, he usually does. If you don't feel comfortable coming home with us then you don't have to."

"No, I do have to come home with you, for Esme the mother I've missed having, Emmett the bear of a brother, Edward the quiet brother for talking to, and my sister Rosalie and Alice," I paused and Carlisle looked hurt, "And of course, you, Carlisle the father I need to help me get through good times and bad, heartache and joy." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you my daughter." I smiled and asked,

"When can I go home?"

"As soon as your discharged, I think Emmett's coming up from the lobby now to bring you home, I can easily care for you medically at home as I can hear," I nodded and was about to ask how long till Emmett arrived but he came just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"I bring a chariot fit for a queen, now, where is the princess in need of her noble prince to bring her home and save her from the evil dragon Carmonster?" I laughed in spite of myself, Emmett was too funny, and I knew that he'd always be there to put a smile of my face. He looked over in my direction and asked, "Might you be the one fair maiden?" I nodded,

"I think I might kind sir." He laughed and picked me up sliding my petite frame with ease into the wheelchair.

"So, why I am I the one picking you up and taking you home? Why not Jasper? I thought you guys were sooo in love?" Emmett asks me as we are walking down the hall, fake gagging.

"Because Jasper, can't accept the fact that I will not terminate a pregnancy no matter how the baby was conceived, and that I wish to give the baby a chance before determining its fate," I struggled to maintain my composure after that, it was hard, but I pulled it off. Emmett was quiet, quite the contrast to his usual joyous self.

"I understand where your coming from, me and my Rosie became active, well, young. And we seriously screwed up, she got pregnant. We told Dad of course, and he was furious, as you can only imagine 14 going on 15 and pregnant, but she had the same beliefs as you. She was constantly tormented at school, one girl, Lauren pushed her down a flight of stairs calling her a whore, it killed the baby, Rosie was only 3 months along. She was devastated, as was I, but Mom and Dad told us that there was plenty of time to try again, and that if we wanted to be active, be more careful. We are now, and there haven't been anymore screw ups, but Rosie really does wish to become a mother, she loves kids. She still grieves for her unborn baby boy, Emmett Junior she calls him, she doesn't know the gender but she believes it was a boy. I let her think what she wants even though I still believe that it's my fault she got into that mess." I sat in my wheelchair shocked; I never realized that there is more to Emmett than his joyous, bouncy self.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry, I never even fathomed-" he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past, and Jasper is stupid to leave you at a time like this, and just because he isn't there doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you." We were at the car by now, I thanked him as he lifted me in the car, he kissed my cheek and said anytime.

The ride home was quiet, but not in the awkward way. Emmett broke the silence by asking me what injuries I had acquired, "Um, I have a slight stab wound at the center of my throat, but you probably already knew that by the bandage there," he nodded, "lots of black and blues everywhere, more ribs sprained and bruised, a couple broken, and my wrists are pretty cut up, while one is broken," he looked at me confused "trying to escape handcuffs. Not as easy as it looks," he chuckled.

"Especially if you have huge bear hands, and the handcuffs are tight and made for dainty little hands," he added laughing. I looked down at his hands, he was right, they were huge.

"Do I even wanna know Emmett?"

"Um, no you don't. I'll leave it at, my Rosie is a little kinky in the bedroom," we both laughed at that comment.

The rest of the drive was quiet, and I decided that Emmett was going to be one of my best friends and a brother, one that I've always wanted. When we pulled into the driveway I noticed Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward standing there, I saw Jasper's car, but he was nowhere to be seen. Emmett stopped the car, and walked to side pulling my wheelchair out, I hated that thing, but knew it was the only way I was able to go anywhere. He lifted me into and drove me up the porch, doing little wheelies along the way. He left me in front of Alice and went over to embrace Rosalie. They made a cute couple, very gorgeous as well. I didn't realize how depressed I looked until Alice asked me, "Why so glum?"

"What? Oh, just wondering where Jasper was, even though I have no right to wonder." She looked at me her smile gone.

"He went out on his Ducati; he said he needed to clear his head." I nodded in understanding, and I sat on the porch in the awkward silence.

"Can someone wheel me up to my room? I just want to be alone," Alice nodded, and wheeled me up to my room, asked if I needed anything I told her I was fine. I rolled myself over to the bay window seat and used my good hand to push myself up on it. I looked out at the setting sun and sighed, it was beautiful, something I'd never be.

Awhile later someone knocked on my door; I jumped at the sudden intrusion from the silence and whispered, "Come in." It was Alice bringing me a sandwich, I looked at it and was repulsed, what if I gained weight? I couldn't as I would become fat and hideous. "No thanks Alice, I'm not hungry." She glared.

"You haven't eaten anything all day, you have to eat."

"I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"BecauseI'llgetfat," I whispered in a rush, Alice's eyes widened.

"Honey, no! Never, your too thin! Did your father make you believe you were fat?" I nodded ashamed. "He made you turn anorexic, well let me clue you in on something. 110lbs is a healthy weight for your frame **(a.n. no idea if that's healthy or not!) **and what do you weigh, honestly?" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know, I only knew if I weighed over 90lbs because if I did I was beat, for being a fat whore. "Well, we'll fix that!" She pranced off into the bathroom and returned with a scale. After some maneuvering we got me on it so that an accurate measurement could be retrieved. Alice was silent as the numbers stopped moving at 83lbs, I cringed. That I knew was not healthy. "See, you aren't at a healthy weight. We are going to start with small meals, so could you please eat some of this sandwich?" I nodded.

"I'll try for you Alice," she smiled and sat patiently as I took the first bite, it was good, really good. I ate small bites until about half the sandwich was gone. "I can't eat anymore, I'm too full." She nodded in complete understanding.

"Your stomach is use to little to no food, so until your healthy again your stomach won't be used to normal size portions, but as long as you're eating. For both you and the baby," I gasped she knew? "Yes I know, Dad told us, but don't worry, I understand why you want to try to go through the pregnancy. No one judges you."

"Jasper does," I whispered, if she heard me she ignored my comment and said I could be left alone. That the rest of the family was going out to give me and Jasper some alone time, to talk and sort our problems out.

I listened to the front door open and close, the subtle start to an engine, and then the tires drive over the gravel, and then the house was silent. I sat on my window seat, I knew Jasper wouldn't come and talk to me. He said he would because of the monster inside of me.

I started dozing as I leaned against the window, I was content, all thoughts of Jasper gone. I was almost asleep when a pain so fierce hit me that it was worse than Charlie's usual beatings. I let out an ear piercing shriek. I heard someone banging on my door, but I couldn't reply, if I had another shriek would have left my lips. The person burst in, and I saw it was Jasper, tears were threatening to leave my eyes, but I still kept my mouth shut, holding in the screams. "Bella, what the hell? Why are you screaming?" I opened my mouth swallowing the screams.

"Pain," I whimpered.

"Where?" I pointed at my stomach.

"Bella, something's wrong with your stomach?" I nodded, he lifted me up, and his hand recoiled when he felt something wet. He pressed his hand on my jean covered thigh and put his hand up to his face and smelled it, "Bella, you're bleeding!" I shook my head no, I wasn't, I couldn't be that would something bad was happening to me. He raced me to the car, forgetting completely about my wheelchair. He placed me in the car, and jumped in the driver's seat. I could feel myself getting lightheaded and nauseous, I distinctly heard Jasper tell me to hold on and that it'd be okay. I didn't say anything as the blackness of unconsciousness claimed me.

I woke up in a moving vehicle, not sure what was going on. I felt someone holding my hand, and turned my head to see who it was. It was Jasper, "What's going on?" I asked him, he looked at me his beautiful features pained.

"Honey, you've been out for awhile. Carlisle wants to watch you at home; he set up a room to watch you. They assume you had to much stress and it caused you to suffer a… a… miscarriage, honey I'm so sorry for being so mean to you about it, I never realized that this could happen to you. Can you ever forgive me, oh darlin' I'm sorry," he was crying by the end I squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him.

"Jasper, stop, I forgive you. And how long have I been out?"

"A couple days, Carlisle is transporting you back home via ambulance."

"Why didn't he just leave me in the hospital?"

"Because he knows your distaste for them, and you don't need to be confined to a bed because you can get up, you just need to take it easy." I nodded in understanding.

"We're going to go shopping for some stuff, but only for an hour or so. You'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, give me a good book, and I'm distracted for hours." I smiled shyly. He laughed, and we soon approached the house, they got me set up in my bed, and Jasper gave me my pick of books. I chose one, and he kissed my forehead, apologized once again and said they'd be home within an hour. He set a phone next to me, and said if anything happened to call him or anyone else immediately. I nodded, and said I'd see him soon.

I began reading my book, it was a vampire novel, it was intriguing me greatly, and before I knew it I was finishing it, I didn't look at the time, but knew that Jasper and everyone else would be home soon, so I'd just lay down for a little while. I didn't realize it, but I ended up falling asleep, and when I woke, it was to blue jays and mourning doves singing their songs. I smiled lightly, it looked to be a beautiful day. I didn't see my wheelchair and instead of hurting myself I called out to the family to see if they'd bring it close to the bed, "Jasper!?" No response. "Alice?!" Nothing. "Emmett?!" Nada. "Edward?!" Still nothing. "Rosalie?!" Nope not a response. "Esme?!" Not a peep. "Carlisle?!" The house remained silent, where were they? I looked at the clock it was 9am, they'd be gone since 5 the previous evening, why weren't they home? I sighed and crawled my way out of bed, and scooted using my arms until I spotted my wheelchair in the corner of the room. I wheeled myself to the device, which I did not know the name of, but it helped me get out of one wheelchair get downstairs and into a second that waited downstairs, yes the Cullen family bought me two wheelchairs, one for upstairs and one for downstairs. Alice insisted it was essential, I can't believe I'd been living with these people less than a week it seemed more like a century, I sighed and started rolling through the house. There was no sign that they'd ever return. Why weren't they home, had they abandoned me? I knew them taking me in their home was too good to be true. I started crying, for what I had no idea. Whether it was because the Cullens were gone or whether it was because I had been abandoned again, I didn't care. I only wished for their safety. I decided to read another book from their extensive collection, and wait for their return. They had to come back; all of their stuff was here, unless they had another house.

4 Day Time Lapse.

It had been four days since I'd last heard from the Cullens, and I was beyond worried. I tried doing lots of little things to distract myself but my efforts were in vain, nothing could get them off of my mind. Every little noise made me jump in anticipation hoping it was them getting ready to walk through the door. I knew I'd be upset with them, but as long as they came home safe I'd be happy.

I was reading my 20th novel, when I heard a door open, my ears perked, and I started rolling to the front hallway. I stopped cold when I saw them; they looked different, prettier and paler. I shook it off to me being paranoid and went to hug Jasper. I wrapped my arms around him and he was hard and cold. I was getting a little freaked out at this point, especially since no one had said anything. I looked up at Jasper when he cleared his throat, opened his golden – wait red eyes tinged with gold? Jasper should have the prettiest blue eyes in the world. He opened his mouth, and asked, "I think I speak all of us when we ask, who are you?" My mouth dropped open.

**Well there we have it chapter 8! The chapter that is next will be interesting.**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, it was a really awkward chapter to write because I had to get through so much to get to the point I wanted to end at. **

**Well, leave me some reviews, I love them. **

**And put me on Author Alert if you want to read my new story, if you did that'd make my day : ) **

**I'll probably put the first chapter of that up first, before this gets updated. I wanna see what the reaction to that one is. **

**Kay thanks for reading! Review please!**

**xjadeangelx**


End file.
